


Wind and Water

by MonkeyGirl18



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyGirl18/pseuds/MonkeyGirl18
Summary: I dont write smut so dont ask.The oc of this story I'm making an Evolver. Like how Gavin had an evol of wind. Her's is of water.I got the idea at a pool, sorry.





	Wind and Water

**Author's Note:**

> I dont write smut so dont ask.
> 
> The oc of this story I'm making an Evolver. Like how Gavin had an evol of wind. Her's is of water.
> 
> I got the idea at a pool, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [¹Sundress](https://www.lilyboutique.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/560x840/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/3/138_part_3_39_.jpg)   
[²Straw Hat](https://gloimg.zafcdn.com/zaful/pdm-product-pic/Clothing/2019/03/18/goods-img-app/1552883094120253388.jpg)   
[³Sandals](https://www.lulus.com/products/quin-white-flat-sandals/585682.html)   
[⁴Purse](https://www.avenue.com/dw/image/v2/AAMJ_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-avenue-master-catalog/default/dwd6834234/images/large/160857068_464.jpg?sw=580&sh=609)
> 
> I'll apologize now, I'm not good with coming up with company names. But the production company the game's mc runs isnt the main focus and this is an oc, not the game's mc.

The morning sun rose as it shone through the slits of the blinds, letting the sun's rays to enter the dark, quiet bedroom and shining directly onto the bed. There was something moving slowly from under the covers, a figure turning and lifting the covers over them completely, trying to continue their slumber.

Unfortunately, it completely stirred them awake, unable to sleep as the heat of the sunlight was a bit too much to bear. The figure, a female, say up and stretched her arms above her head, her elbows bent behind her head as she yawned.

It was the first day of her well deserved vacation, a week she doesn't have to see or hear Victor, a relaxing time, a stress free time. She didn't plan to do anything during her vacation, just going with the flow of things. She wanted to be able to just enjoy herself, not stressing having to plan things to do as her life had come down to planning everything down to a T, work becoming busier and busier and having to put more time aside to working on projects. She hadn't had the time to sit down and relax.

She got out of bed and put on a pink and purple sundress¹, a straw hat² with a pink bow, and a pair of white sandals³ that are flat and has an ankle strap. She decided that she was going to shop around at the New Light Mall, maybe buy a new outfit, buy a trinket or two, or just walk around, window shopping, anything to not sit around all day at her apartment.

"Hey, Emery, is that you?" An enthusiastic and very familiar voice called out.

Emery turned around, surprise on her face which quickly turned into a smile. "Hey, Minor! Long time, no see! What are you doing here?"

Minor, a guy with platinum blond hair, a brownish grey tshirt and brown pants, was a high school friend of Emery. "Oh, nothing, just out and about with Gavin."

"Oh, you came here with Gavin? Where is he?" Emery asked, looking around for Gavin, another old high school friend of hers.

"Oh, he needed a restroom break. He should be back soon," Minor said, pointing his thumb back in the direction of the restrooms. "So what have you been doing since graduation?"

"Oh, nothing much, just have an office job working for LFG," Emery said with a tired sigh. "I just started my vacation today, though. Just for some time to relax and do things without worries about work. What have you been doing these days?" She asked him back.

"Oh, I've actually gotten hired on with a production company run by another old high school friend of mine. It's Loveland Production Company. They're not very big, but they do produce the show Miracle Finder. I'm sure you've heard of it," Minor said.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of them!" Emery said as Gavin walked up from behind Minor. "Oh, hey Gavin. It's been a while since I've seen you as well. I was just walking by when I ran into Minor here." A smile spread on her face as she greeted Gavin. She's had a crush on him in high school and seeing him today, apparently she never outgrew that crush.

"It's nice to see you again, too," Gavin greeted back, standing next to Minor.

"Ya know, we should exchange numbers, try to keep up with each other. It would be nice," Emery suggested, taking her phone out of her pink clutch purse⁴ which she had held over her right shoulder by its strap.

"Yeah, sure," Gavin said also getting his phone out of his pocket, Minor following suit. The three of them exchanged phones as they each imput their numbers in each other phones.

"Are you guys busy or anything?" Emery asked, walking up next to Gavin.

"No, just out and about, trying to pass the time," Gavin responded with a shrug, hands in his denim jacket's pocket.

"Well, mind if I join you two? It's pretty boring walking by yourself for so long," Emery asked, nudging Gavin with her elbow, playfully.

"I don't mind," Gavin responded which made Minor excited, a smile plastered all so childlike on his face.

They walked around the mall for a couple hours, stopping at the food court for a bite to eat when they got hungry. Around another hour or two, they pretty much looked around each shop, even the ones Gavin and Minor wasn't too keen on going in to, but if it made Emery happy, then they went along with it. It really made the time fly by rather quickly and they each enjoyed the company and the time spent, but it was starting to get late and the mall shops starting to prepare to close for the day.

"Well, it was nice seeing you two again," Emery said as she started to part ways with the two of them to head on home, but Gavin interjected.

"I should walk you home. It's late and I just want to make sure you get home safe."

"I'll be fine. I've walked myself home plenty of times," Emery responded.

But Gavin wasn't going to take no for an answer. "No, I insist. Anything can happen to you at any time. Just let me walk with you, if not all the way, at least most of the way," he said, trying to find a way to get her to agree.

"I don't want to inconvenience you. There's still plenty of people out and about, I'm sure nobody is going to try to hurt me with the risk of a lot of witnesses," she said, being very stubborn about accepting the help.

Gavin sighed, knowing that arguing was going to get him nowhere and gave in. But he wasn't about to just let her go without seeing her off, even if she knew or not. "Okay, if you insist."

Emery smiled and waved her goodbyes to the two guys and headed off towards her apartment. Gavin and Minor both waving back with a smile on their face.

"Hey, I'm gonna split. I'm going to make sure she gets home safe. So, I'll see ya later," Gavin told Minor, walking in the direction Emery went after waiting til she was out of sight.

"But if she finds out you're following her, wouldn't she be mad?" Minor asked, starting to look worried.

"Yeah, she wouldn't be happy to find out I was following her, but she won't find out, so don't you worry," Gavin responded, full of confidence.

Minor decided it wasn't going to do anything by arguing about it. "Okay, I'll trust you on that."

Gavin nodded as he put his hands in his jacket pockets again and starts his walk.

Minor waves his goodbye as he walked the opposite direction toward his home.


End file.
